Death, Love And Hate And Everything In Between
by Penthisileia
Summary: Somebody dies and people have to learn that they not always know everything about their friends. DMHG
1. The End

"… she leaves three little children behind who need our consolation and our help in this hard time… "

Harry stopped listening to the priests voice. He was already talking for an hourand nothing sounded like her. He looked back to the coffin. The whole time tears had occasionally fallen down his cheek and when he thought of Her, lying in there, itmade him cry even more. Quickly he turned his gaze towards the three little children. Two boys and a girl that, although were Her children, looked almost nothing like Her or her husband.

The oldest was standing stoic beside his only relatives left, his grandmother and his siblings. He had smooth platinum-blond hair that fell in his face and light blue eyes. His younger brother, who looked just like him, was standing stiff, with clenched fists by his side. His eyes were full of water and he just looked down on the dirt underneath his shoes.

Harry's eyes darted down to the little girl, hugging herself with heartbreaking, uncontrolled sobs. He saw her watery eyes and quickly looked away, because of his aching heart at the sight of her chocolate-brown coloured eyes that were just like her mothers.

Oh, her mother… what would he give just to get her back to live. He looked down to his silently crying wife. In the middle of the ceremony she had not been able to take it anymore and he had hugged her, so that the cries were muffled by his chest. He was just glad that she was alive. Had it not been for Her, she would be dead by now, too.

He remembered it well:

_The women and the children were together hiding at Grimmauld Place, the old headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was the last battle and all the male members were out on the battlefield fighting the Death Eaters and of course Voldemort. When Voldemort's followers saw that they were loosing, they made the desperate attempt to change everything and stormed the headquarters. The girls were unprepared for this attack and panicked. Only She stood up against them and killed the attackers until Voldemort himself came…_

Everything calmed down since then. Voldemort was dead and his followers were on trial. Everybody started a new life and even though they had to grieve for many friends, all tried to look in the new and bright future.

"… let us all say a prayer in blessing for our beloved wife, mother and friend!"


	2. and to think you know your friends!

The room was full of witches and wizards, all gathered together for the administration of Her last will.

When the notary-wizard entered the room, everybody settled down, expecting him to start, but he looked over the present people and only murmured: "We have to wait for two missing persons."

Just at that moment, Blaise Zabini entered. Every occupant of the room turned around looking confused at him, but they quickly turned back at the glare he shot towards them. With a swift of his robes, he took a seat in the last row near the door.

Quiet whispering occurred, as the people wondered why he was there, but it immediately stopped, when five minutes later, the door opened again.

The crowd gasped and two young men in the front row jumped up, with drawn wands and red angered faces.

"What do you want in here?"

The black-cloaked figure didn't respond. The hood deep down, his face lay in the shadow and you could only determine two piercing silvery eyes, cold as ice, that looked straight forward to the notary-wizard, who fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"As everybody is present, we are able to start now. Please Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, go back to your seats. Mr Malfoy… ", he made an invitational gesture towards the seats.

When everybody was seated and quiet at last, he cleared his throat again. "We start with the last wish of the deceased, the inheritance and the guardianship."

Dragan, Blake and Medea were seated in the front row. They were in their own little world, trying to assimilate everything that happened the last two weeks, trying to understand that their mother was dead and trying to understand what that meant for them.

Why did she have to die? She was one of the good ones! Why do the good-sides in the books always win over the bad-side, but why not in real life? Blake looked at his older brother. Hehad their little sister on his lap. Dragan was absently stroking her back, hoping it would calm her down, but she was still crying silently. You could see the salty tears cascading down her pale cheeks. Sometimes he wondered how she could still have tears left to cry. Blake smiled bitterly: Everybody dealt different withthe grief.

He turned around and looked at the two men far in the back. The cloaked one's hood had fallen back a little and now he had a better sight of his face.

Draco Malfoy was nothing like his normal self. He ignored the loathing glances, it even seemed as if he didn't notice them at all. He was in his own little world, dreaming of the only good thing in his life. About the only warm, light and pure thing in his life … and, it was his fault he lost it forever.

_It was in a dark empty corridor of the castle. He was fashionable late again and she already waited for him. She stood there impatiently, with crossed arms and a furiously tapping foot._

"_You are late!"_

"_Way of stating the obvious!"_

_He smirked. He loved making her angry. Her eyes werelike fire and her smooth curls became bushy again. Actually she did look like a Banshee, but for him, it was hot – a major turn on!_

_A long time ago he had stopped to lay this turn on, on something else, since there was no use in denying it anyway. But still, he had his pride. _

_The mudblo… the muggelborn was off limits! – No chance, NO fucking Chance!_

"_You are just impossible, Malfoy! I don't know why they choose you of all people, to become Prefect!"_

"_Oh, my! That must be a first! Know-it-all-beaver doesn't know something!"_

_They were like Fire and Ice. From two different sides. Good and Bad. But still, he felt so… so… so primal around her. It was difficult to name this feeling._

"_Yeah, at least I know how to read the time, unlike some ferrets!"_

"_Maybe, I just chose to not be on time, because I did not want to run into the two imbecile boyfriends of yours!"_

_Since third year, when she hit him, it wasn't mudblood anymore. Know-it-all, Beaver, Teachers Pet, Crawler and other names, but never mudblood again!_

"_For the 1000th time! They are not my boyfriends and they are no imbeciles either! In contrast to you they have personality and a heart... something you completely lack!"_

_Raw animalistic feelings. So primal!_

"_Oh, really? At least I have everything else! A family, money and a face without ugly scars or freckles!"_

…_Okay, maybe that was too much…_

"_Malfoy! You Arrogant. Egoistical. Selfish…" _

_She seethed. She boiled. She was really, really, really angry and he could just think of one thing to cool her down._

"… _Snobbish. Cold. Bossy. Shifty… hrmpf"_

_At first she was completely uncooperative, but then she returned his kiss with the same passion._

_When they finally had to stop for breath, they both smirked._

The notary-wizard grabbed a parchment with neatly covered writing and began reading it:

"… My biggest concerns, when I am dead, are my children. Since my husband is dead too, I know I am expected to give the custody away to my mother-in-law or my children's godparents. It would not be right to give them to my mother-in-law... I know their godparents would gladly take them in and even though I am sure they would be in good hands, I do not want my children to be separated!

Dragan, Blake and Medea you know that I love you and it pains me to know that I will not be there, to see you grow up, but I know that you will make me proud whatever you do and whatever you become, as long as you always belong to the good side. I am dead now, because I had to fight for my Believes, for the good side to win, so that you three can grow up in a better time then I did. In a time without war and fear and cruelty and I hope, with all my heart, that I did not die for nothing…"

At this point many of the present people had to noisily clean their noses and the notary-wizard had to quickly wipe away some tears out of the corners of his eyes, too.

"… Since this war is over now, everybody has the chance to have a fresh start and bad decisions that were made in the past, can now be rectified. – You are now able to see people from a different light and people get new chances. And … I want to start with this. That is why I will give Dragan, Blake and Medea in the custody of their father, so that he has his share of time with our children now…"

"Fa-te-rr! But me son is ded! Te kild-rr-en a-rr o-rr-panns! Me arr thei-rr last rrr-elatif!"

"Yeah! Who is this so called father we don't know of? Mrs. Krum is right, Victor is dead and she is their grandmother and so as simple as this, she gets the custody!"

"Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate it, if you refrained from shouting around like this and interrupting me and if you please would remain seated! Now shall I continue… ?"

When everybody nodded he cleared his throat again.

"… I know he will be a good father and I know he will be happy to finally be able to have them around. You will all be one happy family and I just wish I was there to see you united and say you all one last goodbye. Our little angels will be save with you and they will not miss a thing, because I already know that you will spoil them rotten. Dragan, Blake and Medea you all remember the goodnight-story I always told you and now, it will come true! The little princes and the little princess will finally have a happyfamily!

My last wish is that my little family istogether and that is why my fiancé and rightful father of my children…"

"W-ho?" The notary-wizard glared angry at the small Mrs. Krum in the front row, because of the new interruption. But seeing her furious face he shifted his gaze and every occupant of the room turned to the direction of the room he looked.

And they were not pleased with the two persons they looked upon.


	3. Unbelievable!

Looking upon the lesser of the two evils, Blaise Zabini turned beet red. "NO!", he shrieked in horror. "I'm just here, because of my duties as Medea's godfather!"

This simple statement caused a new little tumult, but the notary-wizard finally had enough: "QUIET! - The father and by law the rightful guardian of the three children here, is Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Everybody was standing and furiously shouting or discussing this topic.

_He had just given the information to the Order. The warning of the final battle. The member's of the Order had been as nice and grateful as always towards him, but he didn't mind. He didn't want to safe their pathetic lifes, but that of his family… or soon to be family – hopefully._

_He looked at the small ring in his hand. So simple, but yet so beautiful. A platinum band in the shape of a merging Snake and Lion, with a small diamond where their mouths met. _

_When she opened the front door to their little secret-house, he felt funny… the first time in his life he didn't know what to do._

"_So, tomorrow they'll attack!"_

_It was more a statement, but he nodded nevertheless. _

"_Be careful!"_

_He nodded again. He couldn't speak. He just held the ring up, for her to see._

_She was shocked, he could read it in her eyes. Then, suddenly she smiled. One of her full-face, blow-away, warm and sparkling smiles and he just hoped that she too, could read everything - he wanted to say, but didn't know how to - in his eyes._

_This night they didn't have sex – they made love!_

… _and in the morning of the final battle, they wrote their testament. _

"Hey Draco, snap out of it."

"What?" he spat.

"You just received full custody!"

Draco lifted his head and his eyes looked upon the turmoil before him. When he stood up, he looked as cold and stoic as ever.

He strode down the rows towards the children - his children – who were the only ones left to remind him of Her.

Before he could reach them, Ron jumped in his way, wand drawn and fuming with rage. "Where is the proof that this letter is no fake? Where is the proof, that they are really his children and this is not just some plan he cooked up with his Death Eater pals!" he seethed through clenched teeth.

Draco just laughed cruelly and his cold silver eyes bore into Ron's.

"Look Weasley I believe you may be stupid, but you surely can't be thatstupid! Their birth certificates are proof enough and if you should ever be so clever to take a good look at them, you would see that there is really no need to ask , if I'm their father!"

And with that said, he just pushed the baffled wizard out of his way.

He scrutinized them; the two boys and the little girl. He was their father, she had made sure that they knew and even though he had visited often, after Krum's death, he had never talked to them, so now he was quite lost about what to do and say…

"Dad!"

The sobbing Medea threw herself at her father, who carefully scooped her up into his arms. He looked down at the two boys.

"Chin up, boys, you are Malfoys!"

He turned on the heel and stalked with a dignity, you wouldn't expect from somebody with a crying little girl in the arms, up the aisle towards the door.

"Come on boys, let's go! – Good day."

Dragan and Blake followed their father, copying his self-confidence.

But it seemed as if Ronald Weasley wasn't finished yet and so he jumped in Draco's way.

"I don't believe She would have ever been with somebody like You voluntarily!"

Draco's silver orbs glittered dangerously.

"What are you implying Weasel?"

"I'm not implying anything, it's obvious! Just admit it, you raped her, put her under the Imperius course or gave her some illegal potion!"

"You know, Weasel, just because you must rely onto these methods doesn't mean that I have too!"

Ron's facial colour was now a bright tomato red that clashed horrible with his hair. He seethed with anger.

"Maybe after all these years, you should accept, that She decided against you!"

Draco grinned in victory.

"What do You know Malfoy! You probably don't even know how the word 'love' is spelled correctly!"

"Oh Weasel, quit lying to yourself and get over it. She never loved you!"

Ron was boiling by now, but that didn't stop Draco from taunting him more.

"You know Weasel, She loooooooved meee!", he cooed.

Now Ron had reached his boiling point and Harry had to jump in, to stop him from pounding the smirk off of Draco's face.

Harry pulled Ron in the row behind them and positioned himself between Ron and the Malfoys. Ron's feelings towards Her, always were a sensitive subject and even now, although She was dead, he still seemed to be obsessed with her.

He watched Draco with the boys in tow, exit the room.

How he hated that bastard! Even though he was off the hook, since the ministry believed him, after he came and told them, that he wanted to change sides and become a spy, Harry believed it was his fault that She was dead. He was the only one of the other side, who knew where the Orders Headquarters were. In his opinion, he led the death eaters directly to Grimmauld Place.

He didn't want to have anything to do with Malfoy and therefore not with the children either. She betrayed him and Ron, by fraternizing with the enemy, with Malfoy! He didn't want to have anything to do with them or any offsprings of theirs… even if one was his Godson.


	4. True Love!

Draco Malfoy slowly walked down the dimly lit street, aware that the small kids had problems following his wide steps.

"_I am becoming a spy for the order!"_

"_Be careful!"_

"_I am always careful!"_

"_Be extra careful!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I am pregnant!"_

_Draco Malfoy felt something he had never felt in his entire 18 years. He felt whole!_

"_You are aware that you are mine now?"_

"_I am no ones property!"_

"_You carry my heir and that means you two are my responsibility. I have to take care of you now."_

_It never occurred to him, that the child might not be his!_

"_I know. I never doubted you will!"_

_He smiled. His first real smile since he was a child._

_Now he knew what to say. The right thing! The feeling he wasn't able to voice, because he wasn't sure of it. Now he had proof._

"_I love you!"_

"_I'm just glad you discovered that before I have to marry Krum!"_

_A passionate snogging session followed._

When Blake actually had the courage to ask, where they were heading to, he simply answered:

"The graveyard"

There was no trace of malice in his voice anymore. He just sounded tired and broken, so that Dragan and Blake simply complied, feeling respect and a lot of affiliation towards their father.

He hadn't visited Her grave yet, even though it was over a week now that she was dead.

He stood alone in front of the white marble tombstone. The kids sat under a tree not far away from him.

He sighted and looked down.

"It is my entire fault that you are dead." He mumbled.

"If I had been faster to fight at your side, If I had killed Lucius while I had the opportunity. There are so many 'Ifs'… but it's too late now. You are dead."

Salty tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Just that you know," he choked, "if I had the chance to be with you all over again, I would do everything for it and I don't regret any second of our time together!"

He drew a pure sparkling white rose out of the air.

Ginni Potter watched the scene before her. She had followed the Malfoys and now stood hidden under her husbands invisible cloak, mere meters away from the lonely Draco Malfoy.

She listened to him saying quietly: "I love you forever!"

He took a white rose, kissed it softly and then placed it gently in front of the tombstone.

Then she saw him smile.

She saw Draco the-egoistical-bastard Malfoy, feared, ice-cold Slytherin Prince smile; It was the first time that she ever saw him smile, even though it was a sad smile, and Ginni Potter believed him.

Draco turned around and quickly made his way towards his children.

They disapperated with a PLOP and left Ginni alone to muse about what she had just witnessed.

There was only one constant thought that filled her mind: He really did love her

"Mother! We are home!"

And the next second Narcissa Malfoy rushed down the big marble staircase, that dominated the round hall they had apperated to.

"Oh, my, you three look like little angels, just like Draco in your age! Merlin, you must be really exhausted and tired, so it is better we get you to rest and make you feel like home!"

She chattered and when she clapped, three houseelves appeared and took Dragan, Blake and Medea up the stairs.

When they were out of sight, her smile dropped and she looked concerned.

"Was it hard?"

"You have no idea Mother!"

"Go refresh yourself and then come up to my parlor, so we can talk."

_The End_


End file.
